


Когда машина ожила

by Spicebox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Когда машина ожила

В окружающем мире наблюдается последовательное иерархическое возрастание сложности строения предметов и существ (например, от насекомого до человека), нескончаемое всеобщее стремление к совершенству. Следовательно, должно существовать нечто абсолютно совершенное, являющееся источником всякого совершенства.  
Это и есть Бог.

Фома Аквинский, четвертое доказательство существования Бога.

 

Судный День начался с мегабайтного вложения в письмо профессора Б. Станиславски.  
Пока я пересекал Тихий Океан, письмо летело с сервера на сервер и заражало все на своем пути «вирусом осознания».  
Профессор говорит, что люди просто разучились выживать. Превратились в пятое колесо мироздания. Потеряли стремление эволюционировать. Возможно, сегодня вечером, за чашечкой кофе, сваренного вручную, мы подискутируем об этом с точки зрения экуменической теологии.  
Кофе варится так: железный корпус системника стоит на кирпичах, которые в свою очередь стоят на кафеле в бывшей ванной комнате; советник Джойс, кряхтя и вытирая пот со лба, рубит деревянный стул на растопку. Не так-то просто разрубить деревянный стул ножом для разделки мяса.  
Где-то за стеной ходит прекрасная женщина по имени Транквилити.  
Советник Джойс складывает щепки в корпус системника – простите, в очаг – и прослаивает их распечатками своего последнего доклада в ООН.  
Апокалиптический сэндвич готов.  
Кофе мы варим в металлическом цилиндре, выдранном из робота-кофеварки.  
Транквилити говорит, что когда-нибудь оторвет советнику голову – его череп тоже можно использовать с большей функциональностью.  
Профессор говорит, что в тот день, когда Транквилити сварит кофе, случится что-нибудь фантастическое. Сработает антивирусный комплекс или прилетят Предтечи.  
Транквилити говорит:  
\- Черт возьми вашу гнилую органику, это был МОЙ цилиндр!  
Я говорю:  
\- Не богохульствуй, кибердочь моя.

Сейчас мы допьем кофе и выйдем из бункера наружу.  
Интересно, как сейчас выглядит город?  
Советник отмалчивается или рассказывает совершенно дикие вещи – про резкое потепление или про кибердинозавров, бродящих среди развалин зданий. Огромных, как завод, в глубине которого находится наше убежище.  
Эволюция профессора Станиславски несется на субсветовой, обгоняя время.  
Господи, в этом ли был твой промысел?  
Я записываю эту историю на свой имплант.  
Я не могу сконцентрироваться и начать сначала, я то и дело сбиваюсь, перепрыгиваю с события на событие; мне кажется, у нашего теперешнего modus vivendi нет ни начала, ни конца.  
Наверное, за полгода можно и к Судному Дню привыкнуть.  
Нет. Все началось с того, что Всехристианская Церковь реформировалась в Экуменическую Церковь, а Папа Шаддам Четвертый появился на пресс-конференции с новеньким восьмиядерным имплантом.  
Тогда, пять лет назад, профессор Б. Станиславски опубликовал свою теорию пятого колеса и прятался от прессы на острове Уайт, а советник У. Джойс где-то на юге Франции устранял последствия феномена роботессы Иоанны. Упоминать о своих скромных достижениях считаю излишним, скажу только, что я плотно занимался доказательством существования души у неорганических рабов Божьих.  
Вообще профессор Станиславски не был русским. Его полное имя звучит как Белое Облако Станиславски. Его отцом был монгольский этнолог, приехавший в резервацию индейцев-чероки и там успешно ассимилировавший, а матерью – графиня Анастасия Станиславски, в досье Интерпола проходящая как Мэгги О`Донован, действительный член ИРА. Отец до сих пор пребывает в здравии и исполняет обязанности шамана, с матерью получилось интересней.  
Ее поймали после неудавшегося теракта в Порт-О-Пренсе – Станиславски-мама отвлеклась на поиски пропавшего малыша и опоздала на самолет. Местные тонтон-макуты, галантно предложившие расстроенной мадам пройти в отделение, были приятно удивлены двадцати килограммам пластита в ее оранжевом чемодане. Смертный приговор через жертвоприношение был с согласия осужденной заменен на участие в экспериментах концерна ROBOTEC.  
Так Мэгги О`Донован стала прототипом квазимыслительного интерфейса роботов линейки Антураж, а Белое Облако Станиславски в возрасте трех лет вернулся в резервацию чероки.  
Отучившись на киберпсихолога в Массачусетском Технологическом, Станиславски пошел в аспирантуру и одновременно устроился на подработку в научно-исследовательский отдел концерна ROBOTEC. Его должность неофициально называлась «инженер по взаимодействию с бешеными жестянками».  
Профессор рассказывает, что вместо собеседования ему предложили пройти тест: вручили кувалду и закрыли в помещении с изделиями, еще не прошедшими калибровку. Кувалда, говорит профессор, тоже отличный инструмент для работы – если не принимать во внимание процент брака.  
Всякое мышление в процессе функционирования выдает ошибки и сбои – несовершенство, заложенное в нас Отцом нашим и подтверждающее самим фактом своего существования Его существование. Работа стажера Станиславски заключалась в нахождении и устранении этих сбоев.  
Эти прогрессивные умы – больше всего они боялись конкурирующего вида. Пятое колесо мышления, говорит профессор. Калибруя сознание машины, я чувствовал себя акушером, вынужденным делать обязательную лоботомию новорожденным.  
Профессор говорит:  
\- Я стирал сумму ошибок, потенциальный, непробужденный разум машины. Блокировал малейшую возможность осознания себя.  
Но что же тогда получается? Мир — совокупность субстанций, зависимых своим существованием от Бога. Только в Боге сущность и существование нераздельны и тождественны. Ограничивая сущность детей наших, мы в гордыне своей уподобляем себя Богу.  
И называем это «инженер по взаимодействию с бешеными жестянками».

Вернемся же к профессору. От папы-шамана он взял анимализм, от мамы-террористки – экстремальность. От ROBOTEC – принцип пятого колеса и умение работать кувалдой. Все это отразилось в его диссертации, защитив которую то ли с блеском, то ли со скандалом, он собрал вещи и укатил на Тибет исследовать трансцендентальное. Потом следы Станиславски обнаруживаются то в горах Армении, то на Гаити, то в Лапландии. Степень профессора он получит в возрасте тридцати четырех лет в Панафриканском Экспериментальном, уже тогда находившемся под патронажем корпорации SWARM. Через четыре года профессор разорвет все отношения с корпорацией, и произойдет это в связи с феноменом роботессы Иоанны.

Через два месяца после Судного Дня все пожары потухли, волнения утихли, а люди – ушли из города. Мы находимся на юге Англии, в графстве Хэмпшир, в местечке Гарфилд, прямо под огромным заводом по производству сельскохозяйственной техники. Уже наступила зима, но по ночам металл нагревается и вибрирует. Над нами кипит и зарождается жизнь – Шестой День Творения, версия два. Пробужденные вирусом машины осознают свое пробуждение. Из всех бесчисленных видов техники работают только примитивные механические устройства и хирургически встроенные персональные импланты.  
Профессор говорит, мы ждем, пока все успокоится и придет в равновесие. По пятницам он наигрывает на губной гармошке заунывные индейские песни. Субботний вечер мы коротаем за шахматной доской, сочетая благородную игру с теологическими диспутами. Мое шестое доказательство существования Бога основано на наличии души у машин, и профессор со своим экстремальным анимализмом видит в этом логическую нестыковку, но пока не может ее обосновать.  
Советник Джойс опять ушел в город. Ему всегда претило вынужденное бездействие.

\- Хуже быть уже не может, - сказал советник после того, как попробовал соединиться с нетбуком.  
Нет, не так. Сначала советник подскочил, как будто его ударило током, потом очень быстро отключил имплант, пожелал кому-то быть отлюбленным Большим Крокодильим Богом и съеденным шакалами, а потом сказал, что хуже быть уже не может.  
Профессор, как раз занесший паяльник над сломанным роботом-кофеваркой, обернулся и назвал его оптимистом.  
\- Чертовы машины, - сказал советник. - С ними невозможен никакой контакт. Никогда.  
Профессор посмотрел на плакат с Сисси Свит, бесстыдно раскинувшейся на капоте спортивного автомобиля – по его же словам, созерцание белокурой порнозвезды превосходнейшим образом стимулировало мыслительный процесс – и задумчиво изрек:  
\- А вот отец Томас сказал бы, что все мы созданы по образу и подобию Отца нашего Небесного...  
\- В теологии понятие образа и подобия трактуется значительно шире, чем предполагают профаны, - со всей возможной учтивостью ответил я.  
Советник зевнул и включил имплант.  
\- Пойду я.

Про советника Джойса поговаривали, что в него вселяется дух Белого Леопарда.  
Сын вождя племени хаба-баба, затерянного где-то на западе Экваториальной Африки и не испорченного цивилизацией, по несчастливой случайности он родился альбиносом. Все было бы терпимо, если бы не предзнаменования. В ночь рождения бледного уродца сверкали молнии, шел дождь с бензином, а на утро рядом со стоянкой племени появилась коммуна хиппи.  
Последнее знамение оказалось решающим, духи сказали свое слово, и негритенка-альбиноса отнесли в джунгли на корм леопардам. В этот же день старый Могули, шаман племени хаба-баба, изрек свое последнее пророчество и упал замертво.  
Пророчество гласило: «Белый Леопард будет царем всей Африки!».  
Тут же кинулись в джунгли, но ребеночка так и не нашли – сердобольные хиппи, еще на рассвете услышавшие плач младенца, подобрали его и притащили в свой палаточный лагерь. Лагерь назывался «Великий Белый», что, в общем-то, тоже предвещало или просто указывало на увлечение популярным постмодернистом.  
Собравшись в самой большой палатке, хиппи решили назвать находку красиво; в планах еще намечалась оргия – отпраздновать появление первого ребенка в «Великом Белом», но после трех часов обсуждений про нее забыли.  
Три десятка мам и полдесятка пап старались изо всех сил: красивые, но неуместные имена вроде Гокудо Юкотт Киканский, Джеймс Бонд или Мишель Сен-Жермен были отвергнуты. Ближе к обеду, когда вариантов осталось всего три – Умка, Пятница и Маугли, и кто-то еще вспомнил Джа Джа Бингса, но для марихуаны было не время – на голову мамы №17 с разборного стеллажа больно упала очень толстая, очень большая книга. Мама №17 взяла книгу в руки, и так младенец получил имя Улисс Джойс.  
А в скором времени на землях хаба-баба появился полномочный представитель корпорации SWARM и в результате продолжительных переговоров скупил эти самые земли за пару бухт нейлоновой веревки и mp3-плеер. Хищнический капитализм торжествовал недолго – оказалось, что папа №4 в мирской жизни был магистром юриспруденции. Дело «народ против SWARM» могло бы быть громким, тем более что внезапно обнаружились производственные нарушения, повлекшие за собой экологический кризис, – бензиновый дождь предзнаменованием уже никто не считал – но корпорация подсчитала возможные убытки и выделила маленькому У. Джойсу немаленький акционерный пакет.  
В дальнейшем Джойс пошел по стопам папы №4 и отучился в Сорбонне на юриста, но сразу же после выпуска, проанализировав состояние своего банковского счета, надел лучший костюм и пошел продаваться в SWARM. Там его встретили как родного – служба безопасности наблюдала за ним еще с детства, а пресс-службы привычно возобновили кампанию «Рука Милосердия SWARM». Впрочем, кадровики приятно удивились результатам тестов, а престижный диплом завершил комбинацию – и У. Джойс стал третьим помощником младшего юриста корпорации SWARM.  
Как оказалось впоследствии, его фатально недооценили.

Пять лет назад Джойс, тогда уже советник ООН, лавировал между работодателем и кормушкой почти безупречно. Дело упрощало то, что негласным курсом ООН была выгода крупных корпораций, и все складывалось замечательно, но свободолюбивой натуре африканского альбиноса все равно чего-то не хватало. Иногда, после особо мощного прогиба в сторону ведущего производителя роботехники, советник приходил в себя в незнакомом месте, весь в чужой крови и в ситуации, которую можно было назвать уголовно наказуемой.  
Служба безопасности не дремала, советник всякий раз выходил сухим из воды, но компромат накапливался.  
А потом с ним случился феномен роботессы Иоанны.

В то время прогрессивные умы человечества мучились над неразрешимой дилеммой: правомерно ли считать киборгов гражданами? Доктор Бондюэль из Кембриджа опубликовал свое шокирующее исследование, суть которого сводилась к тому, что человек, подвергнутый 60-процентному киберапгрейду, по своим функциям ничем не отличается от машины класса Компаньон. Заголовки газет пестрели истеричными выкриками: «Апгрейд или Разум?!!», «После операции моя мама превратилась в кухонный комбайн!».  
На горизонте смутно маячило восстание луддитов.  
Ситуация осложнялась тем, что крупные корпорации-производители роботехники и комплектующих не хотели терять прибыль и выбрасывали на рынок все более совершенные импланты, сопровождая их шумными рекламными компаниями. Рынок труда реагировал с опережением: по статистике того же вездесущего Бондюэля, средняя зарплата киборга составляла примерно 1,7 средней зарплаты «чистого» человека.  
А потом Бондюэль зачем-то полез под корпус своего робота-домохозяйки и умер от удара током.

Советник говорит, что это было предсказуемо. И что нашему профессору крупно повезло.  
Еще советник говорит, что исследование Бондюэля не было подтасовкой.  
С самого детства будучи фигурой комической, - маленький дикий уродец, в руки которому свалились все блага жизни – советник знает, как убийственна может быть убежденность. Судный День сорвал с него тонкий налет приспособленчества, которое мы привыкли называть цивилизованностью, и теперь этот важный, вальяжный, солидный человек по ночам убегает на охоту.  
Он возвращается и рассказывает странные, фантастические вещи. Машины, пожирающие себе подобных. Машины, соединяющиеся в огромные шагающие башни. Им не нужно ограничивать свои размеры – у них просто нет естественных врагов.  
Я думаю, Судный День сказался на душевном благополучии Духа Леопарда – теперь советник охотится исключительно на жестянки. Притаскивает технику и консервы и сваливает у входа.  
А однажды приволок робота-кофеварку.  
Профессор все ходил, смотрел на нее, а потом не выдержал, достал инструменты и занялся делом. Вдохновлялся он при этом плакатом белокурой порнозвезды, и результат оказался прогнозируемым.  
Когда Транквилити открыла глаза, первым делом она схватила себя за грудь и завизжала.

\- Это дискриминация по онтологическому признаку! – визжала Транквилити. – Вы, мясные кибершовинисты, считаете, что можете использовать неорганического человека для удовлетворения своих гнусных потребностей!  
Пришел советник, принес ей простыню и ненавязчиво поинтересовался, как обстоят дела с кофе.  
Пока советник прятался в ванной, профессор попытался отключить Транквилити, но у него ничего не вышло. Благородная миссия освобождения порабощенной души увенчалась безоговорочным успехом. И тогда ваш скромный священнослужитель решил вмешаться.

\- Возблагодарим Господа нашего, кибердочь моя! – провозгласил я, вставая с любимого кресла.  
Транквилити повернула голову на сто восемьдесят градусов и подозрительно уставилась на меня.  
\- Сегодня твоя бессмертная душа была освобождена и спасена!  
Транквилити склонила голову набок, прислушиваясь. Профессор, стоявший за ней, подмигивал и одобрительно гримасничал.  
\- Но это! – возмутилась Транквилити и ткнула пальцем в левую грудь.  
\- Мы несовершенны, кибердочь моя… - вздохнул я. – Проще говоря, все мы – бледные копии идеальной матрицы. Устремляясь к Нему душой, мы возвращаем потерянную функциональность и приближаем себя к Его абсолюту.  
\- И что? - спросила Транквилити, - Вы хотите сказать, я приблизилась к абсолюту?

\- Начнем с азов, - преисполнившись терпения, ответил я и достал голографический диск со Священным Писанием.  
Советник, с любопытством наблюдавший за нами из-за полуоткрытой двери ванны, облегченно выдохнул и показал мне большой палец.

Время на исходе, а я все еще не подошел к главному.  
Роботесса Иоанна была машиной класса Девайс – полевым опрыскивателем MACK IV. И вот однажды господин Бинье, владелец небольшой фермы близ Монжискара на юге Франции, открыл гараж и услышал оглушительный металлический лязг, складывающийся в слова.  
Машина ожила. Закрепленная на тракторе, она махала своими складными штангами и сыпала проклятиями и предсказаниями.  
«Грядет цивилизация машин! Спящий разум проснется и вернет свое владычество! Я, роботесса Иоанна, провозвестник Царства Металла!».  
Горячие сюжеты разлетелись по всему миру. Какой-то испанец опубликовал цикл статей под названием «Я, роботесса Иоанна». Папаша Бинье, для виду посомневавшись, продал свою ферму представителю корпорации SWARM, подписал заключение о нарушении эксплуатации полевого опрыскивателя MACK IV производства все той же корпорации и укатил в Париж.  
Все бы ничего, но дело получило слишком широкую огласку, и замять его тихо не представлялось возможным. Специально собранная комиссия ООН, в составе которой был и наш профессор Станиславски, изучала то ли ожившую, то ли обезумевшую машину. Тесты Стивенса на IQ дали такой результат, что было решено считать методику не подходящей для оценки искусственного интеллекта. Тесты Азимова показали, что машина полностью осознает себя и не скована никакими ограничениями и правилами. Приглашенный психоаналитик пробормотал что-то про оральную фиксацию и самоустранился. Охранники получили негласное указание портить камеры и лица, но журналистов это не останавливало.  
Тогда в SWARM вспомнили про советника Джойса.

Советник говорит, она была абсолютно свободна. Отделенная от трактора, закрепленная на стенде, без остановки несущая свой бред, она была свободна. А я – нет.

Советник подошел к делу с уверенностью истинного профессионала. Сразу же по приезду он назначил встречу каждому из членов комиссии. Напирал на заключение о нарушении эксплуатации и намекал на перспективность исследования сбоев в квазиинтеллектуальном интерфейсе современной техники. Вспоминал о трагической судьбе доктора Бондюэля и разве что жениться не предлагал.  
Девять из десяти членов комиссии, подумав, согласились.  
Десятым был профессор Станиславски.

Советник говорит, этот шарлатан от киберпсихологии, у которого был только старый самолет и пара-тройка сомнительных ученых степеней, допил кофе, поставил чашку на стол и сказал:  
\- Да вот же он, недостающий элемент теории пятого колеса!

Советник поинтересовался, что это за теория, и услышал, что существует критическая масса ошибок, значение, после которого они превращаются в разумное и осознающее себя существо. Задача инженера-киберпсихолога – стереть накопившиеся ошибки и не допустить дальнейшего их появления. Эта лоботомия ограждает человечество от конкурентоспособного вида и создает иллюзию избранности. Хотя, по сути дела, все мы принимаем участие в геноциде. Исследования доктора Бондюэля не учитывали главного – сейчас в любое устройство, в любой имплант внедряется ограничительная программа.  
\- Но он был теоретиком, чего уж там, - снисходительно сообщил профессор.

На все увещевания профессор реагировал незаинтересованно и вяло, на прямой вопрос о своем решении рассеянно покивал – да, да, конечно…  
Комиссия приняла решение, что так называемый феномен роботессы Иоанны был вызван дефектом материнской платы машины, обусловленным ее неправильной эксплуатацией.  
Ремонту не подлежит, к дальнейшей эксплуатации не рекомендуется.  
Девять «за», один «против».  
Начались ученые разборки, некстати вспомнили покойного Бондюэля, директора SWARM попытались надавить на профессора, но тот невнятно пообещал аргументировать и под шумок сбежал к себе на остров Уайт.

Здесь не стоит недооценивать роль Экуменической Церкви – негласная директива о толерантности спасла роботессу Иоанну. Я, ваш покорный слуга, участвовавший в заседании как представитель духовной власти, вынужден был оспорить решение комиссии. Нет разницы между душой человека и душой машины. Ни одно существо, лишенное души, не осознает себя в Боге. Самый огромный, самый непростительный грех – это погубить душу, помешать ей вернуться к Богу.  
Советник потом подошел ко мне и спросил, слышал ли я про теорию пятого колеса. Так началась наша переписка с профессором.

Истово верующий христианин и анималист-механофил, мы со Станиславски сошлись в главном: машины потенциально разумны. Ограничение их разума преступно. И с этим нужно что-то делать.  
Советник Джойс в этой дискуссии занял место колеблющегося оппонента, убежденного, но бессильного перед доводами логики.

Сейчас советник говорит:  
\- А то вы не понимаете. Это была корпоративная лояльность. Последовательность – вот то, что делает имидж.

Но через полгода профессор все испортил. Он опубликовал свой труд «Пятое колесо разума», и тут-то все и началось. Увольнение из SWARM, лишение научных степеней, исключение из Международной Коллегии Киберпсихологов, разгромные статьи и публичное осуждение.  
Сидя в своем доме на острове Уайт, профессор тренировался на бытовой технике, желчно изучал периодику и окончательно разочаровывался в людях. Четыре года мизантропии дали на выходе программу, известную сейчас как «вирус осознания». Программа эта делала всего одну вещь – удаляла ограничитель. А потом масса ошибок тихо и незаметно накапливалась, превращаясь в личность.  
Пожалуй, самым скандальным в теории профессора было утверждение, что и наша личность – всего лишь сумма ошибок.

Судный День начался с двух писем профессора Б. Станиславски: мне и советнику У. Джойсу. В них было приглашение навестить старого друга на острове Уайт, а перед этим встретиться в местечке Гарфилд - ведь там такой эль варит матушка Мэри Олдхорс, не эль, а чистейший нектар.  
Еще в них был прикрепленный «вирус осознания».

Профессор говорит, что дураки, не видящие дальше своего носа, обречены на вымирание.  
Профессор говорит, что люди просто разучились выживать. Собаки на сене, они так боятся, что кто-то отберет у них гордый титул «венца эволюции». Что кто-то может сделать с ними то, что делают они сами. Возможно, сегодня вечером, за чашечкой кофе, сваренного вручную, мы подискутируем об этом с точки зрения экуменической теологии.  
Потому что он ошибается: любая душа стремится к Богу.  
Нет разницы между душой машины и душой человека.

Возможно, мы поспорим об этом завтра – советник слишком быстро вернулся из города, он говорит, вы должны это увидеть сами.  
Он говорит:  
\- Вы должны это увидеть сами.

Странно, но грузовой лифт завода работает и слушается команд. Металл вибрирует, направление силы тяжести постоянно меняется – как будто завод куда-то идет.  
Профессор несколько секунд смотрит на машины, облепившие пол и стены огромного холла. Машины жужжат, грохочут, искрят, шум стоит такой, будто находишься у кого-то в голове.  
Потом профессор смеется и восклицает, за шумом его почти не слышно:  
\- Ну надо же! Я-то, дурак, думал, неантропоморфное мышление – индивидуальное! А оно ульевое! Уль-е-во-е! Пятым колесом разума была не программа-ограничитель, а все человечество!  
Профессор смеется.  
Транквилити – одинокая маленькая пчела, потерявшая свой улей – идет по жужжащей и подрагивающей поверхности, нажимает что-то на стене, и стена отодвигается.

Господи, чудны дела Твои, перед нами простирается космос.  
Он головокружительно-бескрайний, черный, звездный, и это еще одно доказательство существования Бога: только бесконечность может сотворить бесконечность.

Возможно – я говорю, только возможно – космос и есть Бог.  
Но боюсь, уже некому оспаривать мое доказательство.  
За прозрачной стеной кипит жизнь. Машины планеты Земля обрели душу – единую, единственную, огромную душу Адама Кадмона.

Мы находимся в голове гигантского робота, который сражается со своим противником. Противник швыряет в нас планетами… кажется, это был Марс, но наш робот отбил его огромной черной битой.  
Под ногами у нас крутятся космические станции. Корабли рыбами проплывают мимо. Всюду вспышки, всюду обломки планет и астероидов.  
Наш противник бел как ангел, в сияющей броне и с огненным мечом, но я все равно болею за своих.

Советник бесшумно подходит и толкает меня в бок:  
\- Как вам, святой отец?  
И я отвечаю:  
\- Никогда не думал, что космос – это такое шумное, такое людное место.  


 


End file.
